Atma's Impaler
For its successor, see . Cost Analysis * 45 armor = 900g * 15% critical strike chance = 750g ** Total Gold Value = 1650g * 15 attack damage (for every 1000 Health) = 540g * The base stats were %|-650g}} gold efficient. * The item was 100% gold efficient when the champion has 1204 maximum health. Notes * All champions have between 1260-1764 base health at level 13, therefore, this item was cost efficient for every champion in the game by level 13. * adds directly to attack damage. It is not an "on-hit" effect. * The unique passive grants the same amount of attack damage as a (40) at 3333 health. * was removed on patch 4.21. Its successor is the , introduced on patch 5.16, which grants on-hit and area of effect physical damage that scales with maximum HP in addition to maximum HP and attack damage. Strategy * Champions who had large health pools or health-gaining abilities, like and , profited greatly from . * was one of the most cost-effective items in game, surpassing on any level 18 AD champion (without HP items). ** Along with being built from a gold-gen item ( ), the cost-effectiveness was increased. * could be combined with items such as and to utilize both damage and survivability. These builds are known in the community as "Fratma's" and "Atmog's", respectively, "Fratmog's" for both at the same time. **There also existed an item combination called "Atrimog's", the combo of , and * was the only item beneficial to an attack-based character that provides armor. ** However, some champions could use this armor in synergy with AD magic resist items for a balanced defense, and making use of the critical chance to boost items like . Trivia * The weapon's name was a reference to the Ultima Weapon (originally called "Atma Weapon") from Final Fantasy VI and subsequent games, a sword which deals damage according to the hero's health. Patch History + * Item cost reduced to 2300g from 2355g. * Combine cost reduced to 780g from 825g. * Critical strike chance reduced to 15% from 18%. V1.0.0.139: * Tooltip now updates dynamically. V1.0.0.138: * Health to damage conversion reduced to from 2%. V1.0.0.103: * Unique passive tooltip clarified to state that it adds to your bonus attack damage. V0.9.22.16: * Fixed an issue causing it to not gain damage based on max health. V0.9.22.15: * Passive property now Unique. * Recipe cost increased to 825g from 600g. * Armor reduced to 50 from 60. * Critical strike chance reduced to 18% from 20%. V0.8.21.110: * Bonus damage based on maximum health now. * Combine cost increased to 600g from 400g. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost reduced to 400g from 800g. * Armor reduced to 60 from 70. * Critical strike chance reduced to 20% from 22%. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Armor reduced to 60 from 65. * Critical strike chance reduced to 20% from 25%. May 9, 2009 Patch: * +Health effect removed and +65 armor added. * Combine cost increased to 800g gold from 750g. * Attack damage bonus increased to 2% from of maximum health. April 11, 2009 Patch: * Cost increased to 750g from 700g. November 19, 2014 Patch: * Item removed from Summoner's Rift. }} References cs:Atma's Impaler de:Atmas Pfähler es:Empalador de Atma fr:Empaleur d'Atma pl:Włócznia Atmy ru:Atma's Impaler zh:阿塔玛之戟